


you look good in your underwear

by hinaya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Will Is Really Awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaya/pseuds/hinaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wished the stranger next door would play guitar more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look good in your underwear

**Author's Note:**

> The title may sort of imply something but I assure you it is just fluff. Comments are appreciated and thank you for reading :) ALSO THis might seemed rushed and sorry I just have a sore back and it's hard for me to write so here, take it. xx

It was currently two am and Nico was _still_ studying for a test in a boring class that would provide no useful intake in for the future. It was just his luck that his neighbour was also up in the ungodly hours of the night, and to make matters worse, he liked his guitar. 

Nico groaned, throwing his head into his hands. There was no possible way he could study like this, and try to tune out his neighbour’s heavenly voice. Of course he _had to start singing, are you kidding me?_

Just his luck to get a room all to himself only to find out his neighbour was a musician, and a noisy one at that. Nico had always been alone. He liked his solitude and peace. He also liked studying with no noise but of course he couldn’t have that. 

The words the person was singing drifted through the walls. 

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not OK and it's not all right_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

For some reason, they struck a chord in Nico’s heart – and yes that was a pun and no, he didn’t mean to make it – and Nico now couldn’t decide whether to give up on the class or tell his very irritating neighbour to shut it or he’d punch him in the face. Of course Nico wouldn’t actually do that because he was too nice, but still. 

Eventually Nico threw his pencil down and stalked out of his room with a determined look on his face. He knocked on the door of the room next to his and without bothering to wait for the person to open it, threw it open. Thankfully it was unlocked because then that would’ve been embarrassing. 

Sitting on a bright purple lounge was an almost naked guy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Yes, _almost naked._ He had on a pair of boxers with a picture of a lion on it that said “King of the Jungle”. 

Nico’s face was turning redder by the second. He stood in the doorway, his mouth gaping like a fish until he managed to stutter, “Nice underwear.” 

_Are you kidding me? A cute guy is sitting in front of you half naked and you say nice underwear?_

The guy grinned, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry I didn’t expect any visitors.” He said sheepishly. “May I ask, what are you doing, bursting through my door at 2 am?” 

Nico didn’t have a lot of crushes. Save for one guy who was so totally out of his league and had a girlfriend, but he couldn’t help but be attracted to this stranger. I mean, who wouldn’t? He was utterly attractive and had warm blue eyes and a very appreciative body and Nico couldn’t help but stumble over his words. 

“Your music. I was studying and-“ Nico stopped because the guy put down his guitar and stood up, and – _oh my god he is hot._

Nico could feel his heart beating through his chest. “I- yeah. Your music is too loud.” Nico lamely finished, tugging at the ends of his shirt nervously. His stare focused on the ground, the tips of his ears red. 

“Oh. Sorry about that. I’m guessing I’m your neighbour then. I haven’t seen you before, but my name is Will Solace. It’s nice to meet you.” Will said cheerfully, sticking out his hand. 

Nico looked at him funny, but reluctantly shook his hand. “I’m uh, Nico. I don’t really go out, so no wonder you haven’t met me.” 

Will let out a light laugh that made Nico’s knees go weak. “It’s okay, it’s just a relief to finally meet you. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead.” 

“Um, well I should go now. I need to continue studying…” Nico said apologetically and turned to leave but Will grabbed his wrists, forcing him to stop. 

“Wait! I feel bad for distracting you like that. Do you like coffee? I know a great place where we can finally get to know each other.” Will asked with a smile, letting go of his wrist. 

Nico looked at him, taken aback by his question. Him? Nico? Coffee? He couldn’t tell if Will was asking seriously or not. 

“Um, I don’t mind coffee?” Nico said, biting his lip. 

“Great! When does your exam finish? I can pick you up at your dorm room?” Will said, his smile glowing even brighter, if that was even possible. 

“12.40, I guess.” He said with a small smile. This was actually happening. 

“Cool, I will see you there! It’s a date.” Will promised. 

As Nico slipped back to his room, a wide grin slipped onto his face. He shut the door, leaning against it as his stomach fluttered at the thought of their date. The blond had even called it that. The thought made Will blush even harder and his face felt so warm it was like he was standing in the sun on a hot summer day. 

_Since when did I get that poetic?_ Nico thought, shaking his head. He was turning into a hopeless romantic and he had only just met the guy. 

Even in the silence that now flowed through his room in a peaceful manner, he found that his mind was still having trouble focusing because his thoughts kept drifting to a certain blonde guitar player who had offered to buy him coffee. He was so screwed. 

*** 

“That was so difficult.” Cecil muttered under his breath, stretching his back. “Do you think you passed or failed?” He turned to Nico, looking at him expectantly. 

They had finished their exam and Nico was now walking out of the room, next to a short brunette who couldn’t seem to stop tapping on the side of his legs. 

“I uh think I failed. Miserably. Someone distracted me last night with their guitar and I couldn’t study.” Nico said, blushing at the sudden conversation. 

“Oh! Are you Will’s neighbour? He told me about you.” Cecil smiled mischievously, waggling his eyebrows. 

Nico’s stomach lurched. “What?! What did he say?” Nico asked quickly. Why would Will talk about him to his friends? Was he really being that awkward last night? 

“Don’t worry, it was all good things. He wouldn’t tell us your name except for the fact that a really cute person barged in his room last night when he was playing the guitar. Good thing I am in your class though? I know your name before Will does,” Cecil laughed. “And apparently you guys are having a date in… ten minutes?” 

Nico felt his face grow hot. “Oh crap I am late. I will see you around?” 

“Possibly. If your date goes well.” 

“It’s not a date!” Nico said, although he wanted it to be one. 

Cecil waved him off and joined in on another conversation between two other people in his class. Nico hurried off, peeling his sweater off. It was freezing in the exam room but now the sun was shining. 

As he got back to his room, Nico quickly checked his phone and then sat on his couch, nerves running through his body like an electric current. 

He didn’t have enough time to shower so he quickly ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that would suffice. Will should be here any time soon… As if they shared thoughts, there was a loud knock on his door. 

“Oh my god.” Nico said quietly, his hands shaking. He shouldn’t be this nervous. It was just a friendly, casual meet up between two friends. Although they weren’t friends. And it was anything but casual. 

Steeling himself, he pulled open the door, revealing a brightly smiling Will in thankfully, jeans and a t-shirt. His blond hair was messily dishevelled like Will had tried putting a comb through it but had failed. He looked good. Really good. 

“Hey,” Will spoke first,t hen frowned. “I may or may not have just realised that I didn’t get your name last night. Or last morning. Since it was two am.” Will said nervously. It was a relief to know Nico wasn’t the only one sweating. 

“It’s Nico di Angelo. It’s okay, I suppose that is why we are having coffee together then. To learn stuff about each other.” This was probably the most awkwardest conversation Nico had ever had in his life. And it was only two minutes in. 

“I suppose we should get going then.” Will said, stepping out of the way so Nico could get through. Nico’s hand brushed Will’s and he shivered at the contact. 

He locked the door before walking with Will to the café. They were still in the hallway when Nico spoke up. 

“Hey Will, do you know anyone by the name of Cecil?” Nico asked, remembering the conversation he had had just before. 

“Yeah he’s my friend. Why?” Will asked curiously. 

“He said some really painful details to me earlier. Something about you finding me cute…” Nico smiled innocently, cheering on the inside as he watched Will splutter. 

“I- no? I don’t know what you are talking about. Haha, it was just a joke. I don’t find you cute. Not that you aren’t cute! It’s just…” Will trailed off, blushing slightly. 

“It’s okay. I find you cute as well.” Nico said, tapping the side of his mouth in a shy gesture. 

Will looked at him, a wide grin slipping off his face. “So then it’s okay to kiss you?” 

It felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were eating away in Nico’s stomach. “I guess it is…” 

Will smiled sweetly then leant down, brushing his lips against Nico’s. He tasted sweet, like honey and cinnamon and something else that made Nico feel intoxicated. He didn’t want to let go, but he stepped back, a fierce blush powdering his cheeks and neck. 

“I have wanted to do that ever since you threw open my door and barged in. That was really hot by the way.” Will said, his voice an octave higher than what it was before. 

“Shut up Will.” Nico said before reaching in to kiss Will again. 


End file.
